KyoTama: Lucky
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: Kyouya Ootori has had feelings for his best friend for a long time, one day on the anniversary of their friendship, Tamaki confesses his feelings and they go out on a date...though they run into 2 people they didn't expect to see.
1. Lucky

**A/N: Chapter Title: Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend**

**Rating: (So far) PG 13**

**Series: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Type: Yaoi (nothing happens yet, so safe to read)**

**Characters: Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tamaki, Kyouya, Ouran, or the songs I'm listening to to help me write this. XD (Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat and Toybox-Best Friends)**

* * *

><p>KyoTama<p>

"Oh, Mother dearest!" Tamaki sang the words and they echoed around the room.

"What is it, Tamaki?" I said, not gazing up from my laptop.

"I can't hear you~!" He sang some more.

I sighed. "What is it, 'Daddy'?"

He sat on my lap and placed his hands around my neck. "You'll never guess what today is!"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "What is it?"

He frowned slightly. "You have to guess."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Groundhogs Day?"

He shook his head. "Nope!"

"Ah, I know! Annoy-the-Hell-out-of-Kyouya-by-sitting-on-his-lap Day?"

"Definately not." He ran his hand through his hair dramatically. "Oh, Kyouya...how could you forget?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. After a few minutes of silence I spoke. "Okay, you win. I give up. What is it?"

He smiled and tussled my hair. With a slight laugh, he added. "Oh, Kyouya...today is the day we became friends all those years ago."

"And that calls for all this...?" I said, gesturing at him on my lap. It was quite uncomfortable, but I didn't want him to move either...

He laughed lightly and flashed me his genuine smile. "Of course it does, Kyouya."

I put my hand to my chin in thought. Is he coming onto me...? Hmmm...I better check... "So, Tamaki," I said his name in a sexy tone and he fidgeted slightly. "Did you have any plans for us?"

"Well...I thought we could just hang out...you know, go to the movies, dinner...the beach..." He face was growing red.

"That sounds a lot like a date to me." I said, trying hard not to smile as he blushed a darker shade of red.

"Ah, well...I guess it could be taken that way..." He laughed nervously, running a shaky hand through his golden locks.

Just as I thought. "Sure. Sounds like fun." I said placing my hand on his knee lightly. He jumped slightly in shock, clearly not expecting it.

He brought his hands in front of his face, trying so desperately to hide his beetred color.

"Tamaki?" I said softly, trying to pull his hands from his face, wanting to see his beautiful features.

He spread his fingers apart slightly. Violet-blue eyes gazed up at me. "Y-yes, Kyouya?"

"Shouldn't we be getting ready? I believe we have a date." I smiled slightly.

"Oh! Um...yes. I suppose we should..." He stood up, turning to go home. I reached my hand out, grabbing ahold of his wrist. He stopped in his tracks, not looking back.

"Um...Kyouya...?" I stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, putting my lips to his ear. "I'll see you in a while, Tama-kun..." I breathed. "Pick you up at 6."

I could see his ears turning a bright red. "Okay...see you at 6 then."

"Sharp." I replied, letting go of him. He stumbled and walked towards the door, placing his fingers on the handle. He looked back at me. I waved and gave a sexy smile. His eyes widened and he blushed again, running into the door, clearly not realizing he hadn't opened it yet. He rubbed his head and opened the door before disappearing from my sight.

I laughed lightly, packing up my things. I turned off the light and headed towards the door. I stopped looking around and shook my head. "I hope things go as they should tonight."

* * *

><p>"So where are you and Tamaki going, Kyouya?" My sister asked eagerly, bouncing up and down on the edge of my bed. I snorted, pulling a shirt over my head. "It's none of your damn business."<p>

"Oh come on, Kyouya, I'm your sister, I need to know these types of things. Please?" She begged.

"Gah! Fine." I said, annoyed. "We're going out to dinner, then a movie, then to the beach...there, happy?" I asked, rolling my eyes and putting on my belt.

She squealed. "Aha! I always knew you two would wind up getting together. How could you not? It was bound to happen. You guys are just so cute!"

"Gosh, talk louder, why don't you. It'll bring dad up here and he'd never let me see Tamaki again." Even though nothing's happened...yet.

She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Oh...sorry." She hid her giggles.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." I mumbled, sliding my wallet into my pants pocket.

She gasped.

I looked up at her, still busy looking for my shoes. I scratched my head. "What is it?"

"Have you two kissed yet?"

"No, not yet. Keyword 'yet'." I smiled, picking up my shoes and putting them on.

She squealed again, this time keeping it low. "Oh my God...you're gonna kiss him tonight though, right?"

I clucked my tongue. "Uh huh." Maybe even more...

* * *

><p>"Oh, Beary, you'll never guess what happened!" I squealed, hugging my stuffed bear that Kyoya got me when we were little. The bear stared at me. I smiled,<br>hugging it some more. "I'm going on a date with Kyouya! Isn't that exciting?"

I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked, trying to hide the bear in case it was my dad.

"Master Suoh, it is I." I heard the familiar voice of my maid. "Come in." I said, flopping down on my bed with Beary.

She let herself into my room and closed the door gently behind her. Her wrinkled face smiled. "So what is this I overheard you saying? A date with the Ootori boy? My, My, Tamaki."

I blushed. "Yes, I'm going on a date with Kyouya...it'll be amazing! I just know it!"

She chuckled. "I certainly hope so...just don't do anything you're not supposed to." She winked at me. "At least don't tell your father."

Tell my father? Oh God no! He doesn't even know I'm interested in men, let alone off having sex with one...wait, what? I'm still a virgin why am I talking like I've had sex before. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts. "Of course not."

She placed an old wrinkled hand on my shoulder. "Just be careful, Tamaki."

I gazed up at her. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

><p>My hands were shaking slightly as I pulled up outside the Suoh Mansion. I got out and leaned against the passengers side door, pulling out my cell phone. Scrolling down I found Tamaki's number and pressed call. It rung twice. "Hello, Kyouya?" Tamaki's voice answered from the other line. His voice sent a strange and unusual feeling through my stomach. I smiled. "Yeah, it's me."<p>

I could hear the smile in his voice. "So I take it you're here?"

I nodded, though he couldn't see it. "Mhmm. Just out front."

"Okay! I'll see you in a few, Kyoya." He hung up.

I closed my phone shut, crossing my arms and gazing at the front door. I waited patiently, humming to myself.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>feel you whisper across the sea<br>keep you with me in my heart  
>you make it easier when life gets hard<br>Lucky I'm in love with my best friend... _

A certain blonde came bounding towards me, smiling brightly. "Hey Kyouya!"

I stopped humming and smiled back. "Hello, Tamaki. You ready?"

He nodded. "Absolutely!"

I leaned up off of the car door and opened it. He kissed my cheek and got in. "Thank you, Kyo-kun."

"You're welcome." I said, walking around the car and getting into the drivers seat. He rested his head on my shoulder. I gazed down at him. "Was there any place in particular that you wanted to go to get something to eat?"

He put his finger to his lips in thought. "Hmmm...well, a hamburger sounds really good right now...and plus no one from school would see us there."

I nodded. "True. Is McDonalds okay with you?"

"It's fine." He said, holding my hand and I began driving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to bother you all again but I figured I should let you know this is only my second yaoi fanfic (Kakakabu is the first) so I'm terribly sorry that it's short and that it sucks.**

**But please leave reviews...the help encourage me to write faster! :3**


	2. It's Gonna Be Me

**Chapter Title: It's Gonna Be Me**

**A/N: Rating: Mature. For a slight make out session and grinding twins. O_o**

**Series: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Type: Yaoi (Sorry no lemons yet xD)**

**Characters: Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran, the characters, or It's Gonna Be Me by N Sync.**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, it's so greasy!" Tamaki said as grease fell on his shirt.<p>

I laughed, taking a bite of my own hamburger. "Well, you should have known that. It IS commoners food afterall."

He stuck his tongue out at me and took another bite. I pointed my finger at him. "Hey, I'll rip that tongue off."

He stuck his tongue out further, teasing me. I reached across the table and grabbed ahold of his tongue lightly. I smirked. His eyes widened and he tried to smile. It was kind of awkward. I leaned in closer and kissed his cheek before letting go of his tongue and sitting back.

He blushed and rubbed the spot where I'd kissed him. "K-Kyouya, you just-"

"I know." I smiled at him.

He giggled and threw a french fry at me.

"Hey now, that's not very nice." I said around my straw.

"Well, no one said I was nice, now did they?" He winked at me and stuck a fry in his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes. If only that was my...

"Kyouya?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

He twidled his fingers, his face growing red. "What would you say...if I asked you...to..um..."

I tilted his face up with my finger. "If you what?" I murmered.

"If I uh...asked you if we could leave now..." He said, clearly changing the subject.

I slumped my shoulders slightly, but didn't pressure him. I put on a smile. "Sure...let's go."

* * *

><p>"Tama-kun?" Kyoya called my name, walking towards me.<p>

I turned slightly, met by a pair of strong arms around my waist. "Yes Kyo-kun?" I said turning slightly pink.

He kissed along my jaw. "Mmmm, we have about ten minutes before the movie starts...let's wait here for a bit."

I nodded, closing my eyes. He continued kissing my jaw and I slid my arms around his neck. Then his lips brushed against mine softly and I opened my eyes slightly  
>to gaze up at him. "Don't be startled, Tamaki." He whispered against my lips. I shivered slightly, aware that his warmth was engulfing me. He raised his hand, stroking the side of my face before carressing it in his palm. I leaned into his touch, sighing softly as he kissed me.<p>

It was a beautiful kiss. So sweet and gentle, almost as if he thought I were breakable. I laughed slightly at the thought and rested my forehead against his. I smiled. "So does this mean you like me?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Tamaki, you idiot...of course I do."

I ran my hand down his arm and twined his fingers with my own. We both gazed down at our hands.

"That feels so nice...though I think the movie's about to start." He said, unwrapping his arm around my waist and pulling us towards the movie theater.

* * *

><p>"I forgot to ask you, Kyo-kun, what is this movie anyway?" Tamaki asked as we took our seats near the back.<p>

I sat down and shrugged. "I think it's called the Grudge..."

His eyes widened. "Th-the G-Grudge?"

I nodded. "Mhmm...something the matter?"

He shook his head, his hands clenching at his seat. "It's just...I'm not really one for scary movies..."

I rested my hand on top of his, unclenching his fist. He looked up at me, biting his lower lip, violet eyes betraying his horror. I wrapped my arm around his  
>shoulders comfortingly, pulling him to my side. He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. I gave him a light squeeze and kissed the side of his head.<p>

"It'll be okay, Tama-kun. I'll protect you from the big bad Grudge..there's no way she'd be able to lay a finger on you when I'm around." I smiled slightly, twining our fingers together.

He laughed lightly, nuzzeling my neck. "Thank you." He whispered, kissing along my jawline. I stiffened as I felt my pants tighten.

Tamaki, feeling my sudden change, looked up at me questioningly. "Something wrong, Kyo-kun?"

I shook my head. "Nothing at all, my love. Though I think the movie's about to start..."

His eyes darted up to the screen then back at me. "Oh...alright."

I brought our interlocked hands up, kissing his fingers. "I'll keep my promise, Tamaki. I won't let anything harm you."

He nodded. "I trust you, Kyoya."

* * *

><p>Tamaki jumped and screams filled the movie theater as the dead couple were discovered in the attic. He dug his nails into my palm and I winced as drops of blood broke through the skin. I tried removing his death hold on my hand, all to no avail. "Tamaki?" I whispered.<p>

He jumped at the sound of my voice and looked over at me. "Yes, Kyouya?" He whispered back.

I nodded my head at our hands, gesturing for him to stop...or at least loosen his grip. He blushed, embarrassed and let go of my hand.

"Sorry." He murmered.

The person in front us of turned around. "Shhh!"

"'Shhhh!' yourself!" I hissed in response.

They frowned and turned back around. I deliberately kicked their seat while stretching and they turned back around to glare at me. I shrugged innocently. "Ooops. My bad." I said, smirking.

"Damn commoners..." I added to myself after they got up and moved further down the aisle.

I tried paying attention to the movie, but it was really uninteresting at the moment. I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand and glanced over at the seat next to  
>me. "Hey, Tamaki, do you wanna lea-?" I groaned as I realized he wasn't even there. Sighing, I stood up and went to go look for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh God, I can't stand this anymore, I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Taking a glance at Kyouya, who was busy torturing the man in front of us, I covered my hand with my mouth and practically ran to the bathroom.<p>

Choosing the stall on the far left I locked it and practically threw my guts up..._Ugh, guts. Don't think about blood and guts or you'll-_ I didn't even finish my thought before heaving into the porcelain bowl once again. Ugh...I sat up, leaning against the wall and wiping the sweat off of my forehead. _I wonder if Kyouya's looking for me...I might as well wash up and ask him if we could leave..._

I stood up slowly, flushing the toilet and making my way over to the sinks. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and shook my head. _I look a mess...I shouldn't let those types of things get to me like that...they remind me of when me and-no! Don't think of him..not here! _Tears threatened to spill and I bit my tongue, trying desperately to hold them back. I closed my eyes, concentrating on calming down.

I reopened them slowly and sighed in relief. It worked. I turned on the water and splashed a handful on my face, drying myself off with a paper towel. Running a shaky hand through my hair, I saw the bathroom door open.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya murmered, standing inside the doorframe.

I kept my eyes on my reflection. "Yeah?"

He stepped inside, wrapping his arms around my waist. "If the movie was too scary, you should have said something, Tamaki...we could have left."

I sighed. "I know...but I have to get over my scary movie phobie somehow." I put on a fake smile and laughed halfheartedly.

He frowned slightly, clearly guessing what was wrong, and pressed his lips to my ear, murmering softly:

_You don't wanna lose it again,  
>But I'm not like him,<br>Baby when you finally  
>Get to love sombody<br>Guess what?  
>It's gonna be me.<br>_  
>He kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder, gazing at our reflections in the mirror. "You look lovely." He said, and I blushed.<p>

"Th-thank you, Kyo-kun...you look lovely as well."

He shrugged and kissed the spot between my neck and shoulder. "Maybe, but you're so irresistable right now..."

I shivered slightly as he kissed me again and my eyes widened as the very last person I wanted to see pushed through the bathroom door...feverishly grinding against his twin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the second chapter! :D**

**Please leave reviews, they encourage me to write faster!**

**Also, can you guess which twin is our beloved blonde's ex? Message me your answers! :D**


End file.
